


Fonder

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [9]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Fonder

Absence makes the heart grow fonder. He notices the truth in that every time he feels the little stab, watering Innocent’s prickly gift. In the way each time he hears his beloved bells now it, makes him hope that Will found a better place. And every time he sees fire part of him still wishes he had followed Zoe that day. Even thinking back to the estate with all the wrongs done when he lived there, and after... there are still playing kids in his mind. Laughter and promises of friendship to last a lifetime.

He’s surprised how much he misses Laura. Missing Lewis was a given, but one that’s not unfamiliar. And one he was prepared for. The idea that his last constant left the equation... he’s come to look forward to the skype chats she’s insisted on. She’s sold it to him as keeping Robbie in touch with home. But he’s not sure he believes her. And there’s something about the way she always takes the extra moment to hear how he’s doing when Lewis has already buggered off. Something about those sad, concerned smiles. It never really occurred to him to think of her as his friend. But he’s realised that back when Innocent left. He’s not good with recognising who his friends are.

Only, in a way he’s getting better at it, recently. He _has_ noticed who he enjoys spending his time with lately. It’s the way things go, perhaps, befriending your partner in a job that requires hours that aren’t good to build friendships around. With that small, but permanent suspicion you feel for those outside the field. He’s enjoyed the company of too many people who weren’t worth it. And Lizzie Maddox is a safe person to be friends with. One who shares his loneliness in the absence of her husband. Who knows what it feels like to spend too much time at the computer talking to those closest to you. Not that he’d _ever_ talk to her about that. 

But it’s good, going for coffee. Having the occasional glass of wine. Heading off to the pub for lunch. Or ordering pizza to his place or hers. It is easier, being lonely together. And perhaps God or the Fates favours him for a change, allowing him time to get to know his Sergeant, in a little bubble away from the most important people in her life and his. 

Maddox smiles at him, finishing the last bite of the sandwich he’s thought to buy on the way to their next interview. Subconsciously brushes her fingers over her coat to clean off crumps that have fallen there. He’s glad he’s managed to refrain. They’re not close enough for that. He’s not sure he’d have done that with Lewis.

“Sometimes I’d like to know what you are thinking, sir.” She manages to say _sir_ in the same insolent tone he’d use. It’s a proud moment.

“No you wouldn’t, Maddox.” He offers her a grin. “You really wouldn’t.”


End file.
